


Total Drama Island

by SilkieFujoshi



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Borderline Personality Disorder, Child Abuse, Dark, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt, Evil, Evil Laughter, Evil Plans, Explicit Language, Good and Evil, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Voices, My First Fanfic, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Domestic Violence, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkieFujoshi/pseuds/SilkieFujoshi
Summary: All Total Drama contestants participate except Sadie and Katie who are switched to original characters
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Anne Maria/Lightning (Total Drama), Anne Maria/Mike/Zoey (Total Drama), Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Cody Anderson & Noah, Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama), Crimson/Ennui (Total Drama), Dave/Shawn (Total Drama), Dawn/Scott (Total Drama), Emma/Noah (Total Drama), Fang/Scott (Total Drama), Jasmine/Shawn (Total Drama), Jo/Brick McArthur, Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Max/Scarlett (Total Drama), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Kudos: 10





	1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Warning 

It's have much Swear

Hey! We are arriving at Wawanakwa camp, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, leaving the season one of the hottest new reality shows on television right now! [goes to Dock of Shame] Here's the deal: eighty campers signed up to spend eight weeks here at this summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other, then they will have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, a team wins a reward or watches one of the team members descend the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the losing boat, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, forever! [moves to the bonfire pit] Their fate will be decided here, in the dramatic bonfire ceremonies where every week, except a camper, they will receive ... a marshmallow. [takes a bite of a marshmallow] In the end, only one will stand and be rewarded with tabloid fame and a small fortune, which we will face: they will probably explode in a week. To survive, they will have to battle ... Black flies ... [flies buzzing] Grizzly bears, [grizzly bears roar] Disgusting camp food! Grub on Plate: Hey now. Chris: And each other! Each moment will be captured on one of the hundreds of cameras located across the field. Who will fall apart under pressure? Find out right now ... TOTAL ... DRAMA ... ISLAND!

[Music Theme-I Wanna Be Famous]

Chris Mclean: They will arrive shortly, if they look angry and why do we say they would stay at a 5 star Spa Hotel, And they will come by boats. Chris is kicked into the water by Blaineley and Don. Blaineley and Don: We are also hosts, unlike this shit, we are kind of nice. Oh shit shit was recording The first boat arrives, with a short and chubby girl, she has brown hair with a red bow on her head, she was wearing a pink jacket and dark pink pants. Blaineley: Staci! Staci: my great grandfather invented boats, before they had to swim to the place they want, hello! sister Braineley!

Braineley: Our second competitor! Dave! A dark boy with black hair, and black eyes in a blue vest and a white blouse underneath, and in dark green pants  
Dave: This place is clean?, I'm a germophobic. While he says that, he takes an alcohol gel and passes it in his hands

Chris is all wet, he was at the tip of the Dock of Shame.  
Chris: That was awful, there is a shark with legs and arms in the water!  
Dave: What !? Dave was shaking intensely when he heard that  
Don: I kind of forgot to mention that this island was rented to deposit toxic waste, the producers knew about it but didn't tell

Soon a boat comes close to being blown up. There were two girls on the boat, both twins, they had the same clothes, both wore a top with sleeves and a fan skirt, but one had a beauty mark on her left cheek, the girls were fighting 

Amy: I hope we go out on different teams so I screw you "Samey"  
Don: Amy and Sammy!  
Amy: It's Samey, that's her name!

Another boat appears with a very tall brunette girl, she had long purple hair and was in the shape of a braid, she wore a yellow top and blue-green pants, she had her pink cell phone Sierra: Oh, I can't believe I'm here! I knew my theory that there would be Three Hosts was right, Even though it hasn't kinda launched yet, Fandom is freaking out Laughs

Don:Our 1# Fan Sierra  
Sierra: Don, Blaineley, CHRIS! Thanks for accepting me in Total drama, I found out all about the other contestants, that would make a good strategy She says that taking frightened looks from the other competitors  
"Samey" Sammy and Amy: We are so fucked up Dave: Yep  
Staci: My great great Uncle invented madness, in the past people were totally normal and boring.  
Sierra: It must be bad to have Asperger's Syndrome.

Another boat arrives with A boy and a girl, The girl has blue eyes and blond hair, she has a little dark green and a black skirt and a drum has purple tights, a girl was sitting on top of the boat. he is wearing a baseball cap, he is red and has freckles on his body and has dark blue eyes, he has a white training shirt that looked a little dirty, he wore dark blue jeans. The boat crashes making the girl fall into the water .  
Don: Scott and Dawn!  
Scott: laughs at the girl who fell out of the boat Dave: no one is going to help you! There is a shark with legs and arms  
Scott: Did you say s-shark?  
Dawn appears to be held by the shark and takes several totally confused and surprised looks.  
Dawn: Thank you Mother Nature's Creature.  
Dawn:Your aura is totally black points Scott

Another boat arrives in the same style as the previous one with a girl and a boy. The boy had a bit of shaved black hair, had a unibrow and was wearing a soldier's outfit, he had a dark green blouse with a gray collar and dark blue pants looking like black and he also had boots. The girl had a typical boys haircut and her hair was blonde, she had blue eyes that were kind of purple, she had a black jacket with blue pants. 

Don: Brick and Jo, Jo loved your audition so I came here, I loved seeing Chris being kind of beaten up.  
Brick: Brick MacArthur reporting to the duty  
Jo: Finally someone who liked that I beat Chris! Chris: I like that too (Being Sarcastic)

Another boat arrives with two girls, one of them is blonde and a half overweight and she had blue eyes and a gap between her teeth, she has a pink top and jeans, the other girl has snow-white hair and was pale, she had black hair and black eyes, she wore a pink dress like a princess, while they arrived the blonde girl pushed the other girl out of the boat  
Don: Sugar and Ella! whispers: why are they already trying to kill themselves  
Ella: singing  
Dear Shark please don't eat me!  
You are very good dear  
Help me please  
I'm drowning in this lake People try to kill me but I still need help from someone to rescue me 

With Ella's music, deer, birds and other animals appear, then Ella appears on top of Fang and other sharks are beside her  
Ella: Thank you dear creature  
Ella is put on the floor by Fang, earning the same looks that Dawn won, but Sugar pushes Ella 

Sugar: There can only be one country singing here and that's me.  
Only a deer head butts Sugar and makes it fly away  
Dawn: Your aura is completely orange, you are very pure. Say it while holding Ella's hand  
Ella: Thank you!  
Chris and Blaineley totally scared and confused

Another boat arrives with two girls, one white with red hair and green eyes, she wears a green top with an opening in the breasts and she wears a green skirt that to another "skirt" tied with another shade of green and being almost more tall than the boat, she is black, has petro eyes and the color of her hair is black and tied, she wears a white T-shirt with a yellowish white vest and she wears shorts in the same color as the vest, she also wears green boots and white socks and also wears a yellow hat  
Don: Izzy and Jasmine  
Izzy: Hi guys, Hi Ch-! She falls and hits her chin but Jasmine helps her  
Jasmine: Are you okay? (With your Australian support)  
Izzy is pulled into the Dock of Shame by Jasmine.  
Izzy: BOOM BOOM! I'm fine why I wouldn't be.  
Jasmine reaches out to Izzy but Izzy bites her Jasmine: Ouch! Whisper: This girl is a little crazy, she seems to be very crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,This is my first fanfic,Sorry about of the mistakes,the reason i replace Sadie and Katie,i really don't like them  
> And this is only part one of the episode it's takes one day and i having creative block,and i am a brazilian sorry about the mistakes


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Total Drama contestants participate except Sadie and Katie who are switched to original characters

Chris: Yo! I am your host, after being interrupted by these two .points to Blaineley and Don. We hear that this island is totally toxic and has mutants!

Blaineley:And those are the contestants. Camera man shows Dave, Staci, Scott, Dawn, Ella, Jasmine, Izzy and Sugar.  
Chris: Hey, where's Brick and Jo !?  
.Jo appears running, appearing in the Dock of Shame.  
Jo: I was competing with wet pants here  
Brick: You promised it would be a secret between us  
Jo: Whatever  
Chris: Okay, go to the Dock of Shame now! (Apparently angry)

A boat arrives with two boys of the same height and body, the first boy is half brown and has green eyes, he has brown hair, he has a white blouse underneath and a red shirt and gray pants with a belt, the other is dark and has brown hair, he has blue eyes, he wears a dark green shirt, blue jeans.  
Blaineley: Alejandro and Justin  
.The girls on the island except Izzy and Jasmine were watching them.  
Izzy: Well, two guys who can use their charm as a strategy!  
.Justin and Alejandro are surprised by what Izzy said.  
Jasmine: This is very true, so let's not get closer

Another boat arrives with a girl and a boy, The girl is very tall, she has hands like claws, (Dakota will be a little different from the original, she will be kind of having Dakotazoid characteristics), she has yellow hair with green highlights and eyes of each color one green and the other red, she wears a pink neckline and dark pink shorts, the boy and a half are overweight and have curly brown hair, he has a sort of yellow, orange and yellow striped sweater burnt, his pants are blue and he had a Game Guy.  
Don: Dakota and Sam (A little scared because of Dakota)  
Izzy: .Run to Dakota. Do you want to be friends? Dakota: Do you want to be my bah-fuh-fuh? Scott:. Almost crying with laughter but notices a bloody look from Dakota and stops laughing. .Izzy and Dakota going to Jasmine.  
Jasmine:Welcome to the group

Another boat arrives and a girl and a boy, the tall boy has medium blond hair, wears glasses, wears a medium blue blouse and blue pants and wears red sneakers, The girl and brunette, has tied and black hair and wears a soul glasses on her head, she wears a blue blouse with a pink necklace and wears a dark blue skirt and blue boots  
Don: Jen and Tom our 1# feshionists!  
Jen and Tom: Thanks Don, your shirt suits you a lot! Don: Thank you!  
Blaineley and Chris: (with Envy)

Another boat arrives with two boys with brown hair and black eyes, both twins, one with a helmet and a gap between the teeth, with a blue sweatshirt with orange and green pants, and the other with a blue sweatshirt with green and with the same pants that the other.  
Chris: Mickey and Jay, The Twins of Adversity or as I want to call Twins Too Unlucky  
.When Jay steps on the Dock of Shame, the ground beneath him falls and Mickey trips and falls into the same hole as Jay and there are stones.  
Jay and Mickey: Any help?  
.Jasmine, Dawn and Ella will help them and manage to pull them out of the hole and Chris laughing at it.  
Chris: The pain of others is so hilarious  
. Chris is still laughing but he starts to almost laugh like a psychopath. Competitors look at Chris with fear.  
Dave: I'm already regretting writing in this program.

Another boat arrives in the same style as the previous one with two boys, the music coming out of the boat, they are from two speakers, one playing rock and the other playing a remix, A punk boy with blue eyes, with a green mohawk, has unibrow and blue pierciens on the nose, on the unibrow and three on the ear, he wears a kind of collar with blue spikes, he wears a black blouse with a white skull and the sleeves of the blouse are half black and white, his pants are blue and his sneakers are red, the other boy has a cowboy hat and blond hair and blue eyes, he has a pink blouse that appears on his abdomen and wears blue cowboy pants Chris: Our Punk Duncan and Geoff! Geoff jumps off the boat, making a crash at the Dock of Shame and Duncan tosses his bag on the floor and walks over to Chris.  
Duncan: I HATE SURPRISES!  
Chris: I know, your probation officer warned me of this, I can call you here!  
Geoff: Chris, this is really cool!  
Chris: Thanks Dude  
Geoff: You're welcome Dude  
Sugar: if you talk Dude one more time .She Take your nail file and put it around your neck.  
Geoff and Chris: Ok Dude 

.It appears an image of Chef Hatchet frying a camera and written Technical Difficulties.  
.Chris and Geoff with black eyes.

Another boat arrives with two girls, both droplets, The first is totally white and has red eyes, she has colored hair, part of her hair and arm and the rest is black, she has a bat tattoo on her collarbone and wears a collar, she she wears a red cleavage and a skirt the same color as the cleavage, she wears red gloves and fishnet tights along with a high boot, the other, she is a bit pale and has black eyes, has short blue hair with green in various shades colored, she wears a black neckline that shows her belly, the neckline sleeves are divided into navy blue and dark green colors, she wears a black skirt and black pantyhose and the same type of boots as the other girl 

Blaineley: Our two droplets Crimson and Gwen

Gwen:you dress very well  
Crimson: .Don't talk to Gwen.

Gwen:You don't talk too much

A boat arrives with a boy and a girl, The girl had red hair and green eyes, she wore glasses and a bun, she wore a light green sweater and a black skirt, along with white knee-high socks and petros, the boy he was very short giving the girl's waist only and he was overweight, he had purple hair and black eyes, he wore a gray coat and pants the same color as the coat

Don: Max and Scarlett!

Max: I will dominate this island, everyone bow to evil!  
Scarlett: (a little irritated) whispers I could push him out of that boat, I heard that here the sharks and mutants.

a boat arrives with a girl and a boy, the boy is very tall (he exceeds the tall jasmine) and has red hair and freckles around his body, he has black eyes, he wears a white blouse and a blue jumpsuit that goes up to the feet and the Girl is holding alteres, she has black hair and he is tied and has a unibrow, she has hazel eyes, she wears a blue gym outfit  
Chris: our tough guys, Eva and Rodney! 

.Rodney goes to Scott.  
Rodney: Hi cousin  
Scott Scott: Hi Cousin Rodney

Another boat arrives, with two boys, one white and with glasses, he had black eyes but they looked green because of the glasses, he has light brown hair, he has a blue shirt with green, and he wears another one under the pink color, he wears dark green pants, the other was black and with glasses, he had half shaved hair and the hair color was black, he wore a red sweatshirt, he wore burnt yellow shorts, and socks. Chris: Harold and Cameron, our nerds! .Cameron trips and falls in the same place as the Adversity twins, a butterfly lands on Cameron's head. 

Cameron: A Danaus plexippus, the monarch butterfly!  
.the butterfly is heavy and drops Cameron, making a sound of breaking bone, Dawn and Ella go to help Cameron, and the butterfly lands on Dawn's hand.

Dawn:Mother Nature,I love you,this butterfly is so cute!

A boat arrives, with a boy and a girl, the boy was Harold's height and have a gap in the teeth , he was dark and had dark brown eyes, and also spiky black hair, he had a blue blouse and dark blue pants, the girl was white, and he had red hair and brown eyes, she wore a red neckline and brown pants 

Chris: Mike and Zoey, the regulars

.Mike seemed to be hating that nickname and he's looking at Chris with a look that could kill him right away.

Another boat arrives with two boys, a brunette with black hair, he had black eyes, he had a red vest, the sleeves of his shirt were blue and he had a white shirt underneath, he had green shorts, he had one purple book, the other had brown hair and blue eyes, he had a yellow blouse striped with red and green, he had blue jeans 

Chris: Noah and Cody 

Noah: You received my memo with my deadly allergies?

Chris: Someone must have received Cody: Calm down friend, I also have allergies. 

.Cody puts a hand on Noah's shoulder.

Noah (kind of annoyed): whisper I could easily grab your skinny neck and attack you for the sharks, so let me finish reading my book

Cody: It was bad guy, and the kittens have arrived. 

.Cody flirts with the girls. 

Eva: If you do that again, you get punched in the face 

Cody: Whisper why are the people here so hostile?

Noah:Because this is the world

Another boat arrives with a boy and a girl, the girl has blonde hair in the form of braids, she has black eyes, she wears a Vikings hat, she has a brown cleavage, a dark green skirt and stockings with brown fur, the boy and black, he has black eyes, he has a fake beard, he wears a cape that covers his hair and a "skirt" that goes up to his feet, both are green 

Chris: Tammy and Leonard  
.looking at them with a strange look.

Another boat arrives with two girls, one tall with black eyes, she has black hair, she has a red top and dark green shorts, the other is black, she has black eyes, she has black hair, she has a yellow blouse with designs of red fruits and blue pants 

.Both on the boat were fighting, the black pushes the other to the sharks. 

Chris: LeShawna and Heather 

Heather: My hair! .Go to the Dock of Shame. 

Gwen: No, I'm not going to spend 10 weeks with her. 

.Point to Heather. 

LeShawna: Give me some Sugar Girl.

.Make a highfive for Jasmine. 

Harold: She's so scandalous, I've never seen a girl like that 

LeShawna: What did you say about me? 

.LeShawna was about to attack Harold, but was being held by Dakota, Jasmine and Duncan, Harold was in an attack position too.

A voice and heard from a boat, there were two girls on the boat, both with bluish black hair and both with black eyes, the first had loose hair, she wore a semi-orange blouse and black pants, the second had hair tied in pigtails by red bows, she wears a red blouse and a black skirt, she was holding her pink cell phone 

Don: Emma and Kitsune aka Kitty

Emma: Wǒ xiànzài bìxū hé zhèxiē èmó zhù zài yīqǐ, dànshì rúguǒ nǐ huò kǎi dì shēngqìle, nǐ huì kàn dào de, xī sè·nǐ xiàng lǎoshǔ yīyàng chòu  
(I'm going to have to live with these demons for now but if you or Kitty get angry you will see, Heather you stink like a mouse)

.Heather looks pale and with an angry look and Emma looked like neutral.

Dawn: Emma don't curse a poor Heather rat, they are more beautiful than an inhuman being, I saw it in her aura! 

Heather: You called me Mouse! Third cousin ... You will fall Emma

Dawn: Shut up Heather, I didn't want to be Rude but when you talk, please cover your mouth so you don't see the smell of shit! 

Gwen and LeShawna: I will love these two

Scott: Dude Aura Freak really knows how to humiliate 

.Scott was laughing but he got a bloody look from Heather, so he stopped laughing.

Staci: My great great great grandmother invented humiliation, before people got along very well and had no fights

SilkieFujoshi:And this is all for this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> This is my new Chapter,i actually changed my style  
> . .=its a action of a contestants  
> ( )=For reaction of a contestants


	3. Announcement

Hello, I will stop making this fanfic and redo it on Fanfiction.net, when I finish writing the first episode, I will try to put the link here but if it doesn't I will put the name of the fanfic.  
It will also take me a while to write the fanfic because of personal reasons.

And that was it Bye Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Fanfic, I'm sorry for the mistakes, I couldn't put all the characters, so I'm sorry for that.


End file.
